Arthropoda
Arthropoda are the native people of Miveum, one of the prominent continents on the planet. They are known for being avid explorers and fans of combat. Often parts of their civilizations are built off strength rather than politics or intelligence. The languages of the Arthropoda are known as Uppercommon and Undercommon. Arthropoda are a varied bunch, coming in all sorts from insects to crustaceans. They are generally ruled by a queen or a member of their city or town that is superior in strength. Society Arthropoda societies showed similar patterns between a lot of them, most either dictated by strength or by a chosen queen. The most numerous societies were that of the beetles, aphids, ants and spiders. Among these societies were the ones that generally stuck to themselves, such as the bees or the manties. Deities The arthropoda worshipped many different gods. A few had creators unique to their races, but most held beliefs in a pantheon of deities that worked together and against each other to keep the arthropoda safe. Religion is not looked down on, but it isn't the most common either. In most societies, the citizens will focus more on their day to day lives. Relations Previously the arthropoda got along in excellent unison with the elves. However, that is long passed and now the two are hateful rivals. The arthropoda get along very well with the animalfolk. The two people have an active trade route and often interact. Humans and the arthropoda have an interesting relationship. The current living humans have no quarrel with them, but the arthropoda are very interested in the humans of the past, and what societies they did create. Species of Arthropoda The arthropoda people were very varied, and the known races were as follows: * Aphids: A nomadic people who will do whatever to survive. * Arachnia: The descendants of humans and spiders. * Ants: A mining people that live in mountains, in tight-knit societies. * Bees: A farming folk that live in hives and rarely speak to outsiders * Beetles: The most common Arthropoda, beetles have influence all across the land. * Butterflies: A prideful folk. * Centipedes: A cruel race that cares little for others. * Cicadas: One of the most magical races, and also one of the most cowardly. * Cockroaches: Resourceful folk that are very determined. * Crabs: Strong, cautious folk. * Crickets: A nomadic people that love fun and friendship. * Dragonflies: An isolated people, with an eccentric mind. * Earwigs: This society thrives off doing what they need to. *Flies: Generally thuggish people. *Godhunter: A race of people who seek strength *Leafhopper: A group of friendly, excited people. *Lobster: An isolated people who are generally disconnected from other cultures. *Mantes: The mantis tribes are communities based on battle, family and matriarchy. *Mosquitos: Travelling cartographers who are often given a bad reputation. *Moths: Magical folk with leadership qualities. *Scorpions: Intelligent bandits. *Shield Bugs: Similar to beetles, however, they often come off as a little blunt. *Slugs: A group of loving, kind people. *Snails: Deceptive folk, who are gentle underneath and have a strong connection to the spirit world. *Spiders: A huge, underground tribe that spans the entire continent. *Stick Insects: A race so rare many think they are extinct. *Termites: A tight-knit group of aggressive insects. *Wasps: A malicious kingdom of crime and killers. *Fireflies: Happy, mischievous folk. *Vessel: An empty soul, constructed by an ancient king. Category:Locations Category:Miveum